Agricultural equipment such as seeders and the like commonly employ devices for removing the indentations left in the soil by the equipment's wheels as it passes through the field. Because these devices are used to eliminate the tracks left by the equipment they are commonly known as track erasers.
Track erasers typically employ one or more rake fingers which are attached to the equipment frame and are disposed behind the equipment's tires for engaging the soil which has been compacted by the vehicles tires. Prior art track erasers are typically bolted directly to the equipment's frame and, accordingly, are forced by the equipment frame into the ground. This arrangement works satisfactorily when the equipment is used on relatively flat fields; however, when this system is used on uneven surfaces the track erasers tend to dig too deep as the equipment's tires pass over indentation and likewise, tend to run too shallow as the tires of the equipment pass over a ridge.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to make a track eraser which acts upon a vehicle track uniformly, regardless of the contour of the land.
It is a feature of this invention to allow the track erasers to "float" by allowing them to freely pivot as they are pulled through the soil.
It is an advantage of this invention that when the track erasers are allowed to float, they are not forced into the ground, but engage the soil to a predetermined depth, which is independent of the vehicle to ground height and primarily dictated by forces which permit a uniform consistency of soil penetration.